


Doric Pillar

by werner_1901



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werner_1901/pseuds/werner_1901
Summary: Summary：在听证会期间，Mark和Eduardo私下见面，开始了一段怪异的D/S关系。而这段关系成了他们感情的发泄渠道。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 6





	Doric Pillar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laliquey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laliquey/gifts).



> This is a translation of Doric Pillar by laliquey.  
> Thank you for bringing such a great work!

题目的意思是“多里克石柱”，是一种古希腊的建筑。

本文有D/S关系，谨慎阅读。

Eduardo有的时候会考虑这个问题，但大多数时间他不会。多年来，他一直在试图划分各种各样的难题——如果不是拥有心理学学位，他可能无法将所有混乱的思绪整理清楚。

但这个问题却属于无法划分的范畴。从一开始的仇恨到现在，这条扭曲的道路上铺就了一百万个咬痕。

***  
第一次发生在Havard Connection的听证会期间。订酒店的白痴没有核实还有谁住在那里，结果是Mark和Eduardo都来到同一个酒店，然后又意外地进了同一个电梯——他们的见面是如此突然，甚至没有律师或者陌生人作为缓冲。

1906年建的楼里的电梯真他妈慢。

这是紧张的一天。表面上他们站在同一边，但彼此心里都清楚并非这样。Mark疲惫不堪，既因为Winklevoss没完没了的诉讼，也因为他不得不一整天都和Eduardo待在同一个房间。

现在的情况更糟糕了——他们一起挤在这个装有镜子的狭窄轿厢里。为什么地球上的所有人，尤其是在乘电梯的时候，都像是喷了太多的香水，可wardo的古龙水却恰好适当，非得让人凑近他的脖子才能闻到呢？

“我打赌你现在想踢我屁股。”Mark面无表情地说。

“哦，你现在会读心术了？”

“我只是说你今天很幸运——你可以如愿以偿了。”

电梯向上爬升，Eduardo深呼吸了一下，试图保持冷静，“我们不该说话。”

“没错，但我想邀请你来踢我屁股——字面意思上的。你还可以冲我大吼，随便你说什么，”Mark停顿了一会儿，又补充道，“我最近一直花钱请人来做这件事。”

Eduardo冷静地点头，这才倒回去想了想他刚才说的话——什么意思？“你说什么？”

“我只是觉得这可能对我们两个都有用，”Mark回答。然后Eduardo跟着他走向了他的房间，他想知道更多的信息。

Mark没有提供所有的细节。但是每隔几周，会有一个女人带着一箱玩具去他家，这些东西可以把他的头脑变得像北极苔原一样空白而清晰。辗转在工作和多起官司之间，Mark感觉自己的大脑像一盘纠缠的磁带，而这项活动可以帮他放松——就好像来到了一片空旷的荒野，在那里他可以暂停思考...这让他头脑清醒，也帮助他入睡。很快这就成了Mark唯一的解脱，当然，他是疯了才会指望Eduardo在这件事上帮助他——但是也说不定。或许Eduardo也可以从中得到他想要的，比如通过折磨他来获得满足感。

Mark完全没想到这件事会成功——邀请Eduardo加入，这实在是太疯狂了，但似乎又是出于本能。那天下午，在经过了一系列的谈判和紧张的拖延后，Eduardo扯下他的衬衫，用鞋把他的屁股打成了青紫色。到了最后，他浑身发抖，就像Mark一样，每打一下就咕哝一声。第二天，重新回到会议桌的两侧时，他们根本不敢看对方——尽管Eduardo喜欢Mark坐不稳的样子。

Eduardo在Boston多留了一天。他走到酒店的会议区，在那里找到了一卷被丢掉的胶带，那本来是用来绑绳子的。当天晚上，他用胶带绑住了Mark的眼睛，在他的大腿上掐出淤青，然后弯腰去咬那两片像扇贝一样的肩骨。当那条昂贵的皮带终于落在他身上时，Mark疼得哭出声来。但是等一切结束后，Eduardo气喘吁吁地倒在床上，满身是汗，被一种强烈的兴奋感包裹，而Mark已经像个婴儿一样睡着了。

Eduardo摸了摸他的肩膀，“你没事吧？”

“嗯。”

“这就是你想要的吗？”

“是的。”Mark舔了一下嘴唇，揉揉眼睛。

“你想让我留在这儿吗？”

“不了，谢谢。”

“好吧。如果你想要更多的话——打电话到我房间里，响一声就挂断。”

凌晨三点半，Mark打了电话，得到了他想要的——包括一个可以保持八天的鞭痕，和一根硬到发疼的阴茎。他不得不在Eduardo回房间后自己解决。

***  
Eduardo不想知道那个联邦快递盒子是从哪里寄来的——里面装着一根镶着镍头的鞭子。他也不知道该把它带到哪里去。

***  
很快，下一场听证会开始了，这次的地点是在西海岸。可他们还在做那件事。

现在Eduardo是原告了，所以这和之前不太一样了。Eduardo明白他们所做的事情可能违反了协议，但他从来没详细查过到底违反了哪一条。他不想知道自己是否正在做一件错事——当然，如果Mark愿意的话，完全可以用一句话来结束这一切，但他什么也没说。Eduardo怀疑那所谓的“治疗作用”（Mark是这样说的，他认为这件事对他们两个都有治疗作用），但与此同时，他并不想停下来。

在那充斥着法律术语的听证会上，Mark坐在桌子的另一侧，向他投来渴望的目光，好像下一秒他就要点头承认他们之间的秘密了。这不禁让Eduardo怀疑，他的目光中有多少是因为错位的性渴求，而有多少只是出于谈判桌上的技巧。他看向Mark，装作他对自己无关紧要，并在每次Mark任性地打断律师时翻个白眼。

他将在五点钟的时候接管这一切，不会等太久。

***  
Mark来到酒店，垂着眼睛溜进了Eduardo的房间。如果Sy得知他有Eduardo房间的钥匙，不知道会不会被吓疯。

Eduardo坐在一把皮制的扶手椅里，看起来就像杂志上的椅子或者西装广告。据Mark所知，他已经穿了至少七个小时的西装了，可他甚至没有松开过领带。

“你今天穿的是什么玩意？”他问。

Mark耸耸肩，很尴尬。

“我记得你在Boston穿的那件。今天这件看起来和那个一样蠢。脱掉，”Eduardo说，他清点着落在地上的衣物，“一件过大的淡紫色t恤。不错。把领带打在里面。wow，Mark，你真了不起——这件白衬衫你穿多久了？”

“呃，不知道。大概从高中开始？”

“这他妈已经是透明的了，”Eduardo脱下自己定制的西装外套，然后转过身去，卷起袖子，松开了领带上的结。“脱掉你的短裤。”

Mark一丝不挂地站着。他瘦的过分，苍白的皮肤上还带着鞭痕。欣赏上次留下的痕迹已经成为了他们之间的惯例——Eduardo喜欢用手机近距离拍摄最漂亮的瘀伤，当颜色的层次足够丰富时，它们看起来就像月球表面。

“这个不错，”他说的是Mark胳膊上的一个瘀痕——梅子色的，边缘像一颗腐烂的桃子，“看起来很疼。”

“的确，”Mark轻轻地说，“现在还是很疼。”他低语着，觉得自己仿佛从这里消失了，闭着眼睛躲到了光滑的多里克石柱后面。他们的精神前戏总是有着无尽的空间......一种无助的安全感渗入他的骨头，他深深地呼吸着，等待着。

“你在摸这些伤痕的时候会想到我吗？”

“有时会。”

“有意思。倒是我每次看到银行账户时都会想起你。现在去卧室，面朝下躺到床上，”Eduardo说，Mark照做了。他用余光看到Eduardo从床头柜上取下了鞭子。这是个很棒的道具——一方面和Eduardo相衬，另一方面，他也很高兴Eduardo愿意接受一件自己送的东西。不知道当他们分开时，Eduardo会不会把它从盒子里拿出来看？

那片细小的黑色长方形慢慢划过Mark的肩膀，然后是手臂。接下来，他就永远没法猜到它即将会出现在哪里了。镍片锋利而快速，在他的皮肤上割出一道道裂缝。Mark惊讶地尖叫着，但很快就变成了呻吟——因为伤口越来越烫，疼痛渗入了皮肤之下，就像一朵凌乱的红玫瑰在绽放。

“你喜欢这样吗？”

“是的。”鞭子的末端若有若无地蹭着他膝盖后面的敏感区域，Mark绷紧了身体，期待着下一次猛烈的抽打，尽管他完全不知道会落在哪里。鞭子划破空气发出尖啸，却在他的大腿旁边堪堪停住了——他为被轻易饶过而叹息，然而下一秒就倒吸了一口气——鞭子重重地落在了他左脚的脚踝上，鞭条插进脚趾间，粗暴地破坏了脚趾舒适的间距。接着那个长方形的镍片突然咬进了他胳膊后侧的皮肤里，那东西就像一只马蝇，跳来跳去地叮他。接下来的一击比预想中要轻柔，Mark忍不住头晕目眩地笑出声来。然后...

一下重击！

鞭子分开了他的脚趾，Mark蜷缩起来，忍住尖叫。他还没有使用过安全词，但wardo知道他已经濒临极限了。一只温暖的手放在了他的背上。  
（在这种活动中有“安全词”，这个词是提前约定好的，当其中一方受不了的时候，说出这个词，就可以结束。）

“你能受得了，没错，别出声。”

Mark伸展着后背，给wardo一片更大的画布来绘制鞭痕——那不再是痛苦的，鞭痕像代码一样构建，一层又一层的热量在他的核心中堆积，直到他感觉内心被清理干净。Eduardo不断地对他说，说他是个坏人，是个软弱的人。直到Mark滚到他身边，暗示自己已经受够了，他才停下来。

Eduardo向后退了一步，他胜利了。出于某种原因，这让他觉得自己更高大。“我记得你最后一次穿这件愚蠢的衬衫，是在Winklevoss的听证会期间。他们前一天晚上和我一起出去吃饭，我们还聊了聊终极俱乐部。你不知道这件事，对吗，Mark？”

“不知道。”

“那天晚上我和Cameron睡了。我们去了我住的酒店，搞到筋疲力尽为止，”这是个谎言，但Mark并不知道，“他的阴茎和你的胳膊一样粗。”

“不要。”

“不要什么？”

“别说这个。”

“为什么？你嫉妒了吗？”

“Toblerone，”他是认真的——别再说了。他浑身发红，尴尬的要死。（Toblerone就是Mark的安全词）

“你要哭了吗？”

“没有。”

“你想让我离开吗？”

“不。”

“那告诉我你想要什么。”

Mark花了整整一分钟才说出来。“我想要你...我想要你放开我。如果...如果可以的话。”

Eduardo似乎并不惊讶，事实上，他抱着一种矛盾的态度——就像对待不喜欢的工作那样，但不得不做。“好吧，”他说，“你的钱包在裤子里吗？”Mark点头，“那好，起来去给我拿一张你的名片，还有你包里的糖，随便哪一种。”

Mark照做了，低着头递给他一条甘草糖和一张卡片。Eduardo把甘草糖盘成一卷，把卡片折出手风琴的褶皱。“张嘴，”他说，然后把这两样东西塞了进去。卡片有些硌，Mark试着调整了一下舌头，想让自己不那么难受，但是没有成功。“别嚼，”Eduardo命令道，“就保持这样，脸朝下躺回去。”

Mark照做了。Eduardo弯下腰，顶在他的屁股上，“你感觉到了吗？”

“嗯。”

Eduardo更用力了一点，紧紧压着Mark的大腿，“我没有硬，对吗？”

“是的。”

“为什么没有？”

“因为我没有为你做任何事。”

“我听不清，因为你嘴里的玩意。”

Mark吞咽了一下，再一次尝试，“因为我没有为你做任何事。”

“没错。你曾经做过吗？”

“我...我不知道。”

“你从来没有，难道不是吗。为什么呢，Mark。”

“因为我是个混蛋。”

“没错，可怜的小富翁。现在我要你保持非常，非常安静。”

Mark再一次照做了。他听到Eduardo在他身后拉开了裤链。有那么一瞬间，他害怕会发生一些他完全没有准备好的事——可他又该如何在嘴里含着东西的时候说Toblerone？Eduardo坐在他的屁股上，开始让自己硬起来。Mark在重压下发出咕哝声，他想象着自己正趴在桌子上被操——那是甜蜜又痛苦的。

突然，Eduardo的阴茎戳在了他的肩胛骨之间。“你这个善妒的小婊子，”他喘息着。从轻微的摇晃中，Mark猜测他正在自慰。他伸出手，把大拇指钩进Mark的嘴里。Mark努力地吮吸，满嘴都是口水和咸乎乎的味道。甘草糖开始溶解，尽管卡片已经软化，他依然感觉吞咽困难——所以Eduardo的床单上到处都是他粉红色的口水。这一切实在是太过头了——压力，身后的声音，还有Eduardo的大拇指。但很快Eduardo就把手从他嘴里抽了出来，抓起一把卷发，把他的脸摁进床垫里。

“你觉得我此刻正在想谁，Mark？你认为是你吗？嗯？”

Mark不能回答。卡片变成了一团粉色的，黏糊糊的胶状物，粘住了他的嘴。他唯一能做的就是在一次又一次的冲撞中和Eduardo一起呻吟。他扭动着渴望更多的接触，而Eduardo的手牢牢抓着他的头发。当温暖潮湿的液体射在Mark的背上时，Eduardo几乎喊出了声。他慢慢平复了自己的呼吸，弯下腰，在Mark的肩膀上吻了一下。

“好孩子，”他把一只手放在Mark的嘴唇旁边，“现在你可以吐出来了，”他温和地说。Mark非常乐意地把黏糊糊的垃圾倒在了他的掌心里。Eduardo把它们放在床头柜上，用床单一角擦了擦他的手和Mark的嘴，“好，现在躺下，像刚才那样趴着。”

“谢谢，”Mark说，他渴望离开，同时也很享受躺在这里的平静感——Eduardo的手指正温柔地卷着他的头发。但是接下来...不。

他揉进头发里了。

Mark在厌恶和喜爱之间徘徊。

“翻过身，张开你的腿，”Eduardo命令道，“现在轮到你了。给自己一发手活，尽量快点。”

Mark挣扎着坐起来，Eduardo撑在他的胳膊肘上，俯下身，鼻尖轻轻蹭过他的大腿，然后含住了一侧的阴囊。Mark呜咽着绷紧了身体，但是无济于事，另一侧也滑进了Eduardo灼热的口腔里。他从没和wardo做过这种事，他从没和任何人做过这种事。

他们逐渐习惯了这种新平衡。Mark开始抚慰自己，试图摆脱紧张——因为他知道Eduardo随时可能咬人。Eduardo轻轻吸了一下，口腔中的压力足以让Mark变得躁动起来。他弓起脊背喘息，当Eduardo越收越紧的时候，他抓住了自己的阴茎，同时放开了声音，想说什么就说什么。“操，操——哦，老天，wardo...这感觉真好...”

他终于射了。一种从未有过的，强有力的脉冲在一瞬间传遍了他的胃。Mark的呼吸逐渐平缓，当Eduardo轻轻放开他的时候，他感觉很冷。

“给你一分钟的时间，”Eduardo站起来，他的表情又恢复了平常，“然后我要你到隔壁房间来托着我的杯子。”

Eduardo去了隔壁房间。他调了一杯烈性饮料，小口喝着，然后坐回那张皮椅里，忍不住叹了口气——我们他妈到底在干什么？

他不知道律师们能否识破他们所有的鬼话。

***  
Saverin先生，在这个过程的最开始，你和被告是否只是偶然碰见，而且是出于性本能？

我不会把它描述为性。

你不认为把精液揉进我委托人的头发里，以及给他口交是性行为吗？

那只发生过一次，而且...我的意思是这与性无关。几乎从未涉及到性。

几乎没有，我明白了。但这难道不是真的吗——被告向你提出了四亿美元，和无限制的鸡奸他的权利，来作为一种私人的和解？

鸡奸？人们真的用这个词吗？

Saverin先生，我想说的是你们之间的这个小游戏，我们不介意一直纠缠下去——如果这样可以从你那里搞到一笔钱。但假如这对你们两个只是一个玩笑的话，我和Gretchen商量过了，我们都不打算继续深究。

这不是个玩笑。

***  
Mark像只猫一样，手脚并用地爬了进来。他已经穿上了短裤，背上红色的鞭痕清晰可见。他爬到Eduardo的椅子旁边，把自己蜷缩起来，这样Eduardo就可以把那只沁出水珠的杯子放在他背上——Mark可以保持这个姿势将近半小时。  
  
他们开始计时了。  
  
“明天我们提前十分钟来办公室，在二楼的卫生间见，”Eduardo说，“我会摸摸你的头发。如果你洗掉了我抹的东西，那你就要把手平放在地上，而我会站上去。明白吗？”  
  
“明白，”Mark低语。  
  
“如果它还在，我们就去一个隔间。关上门，我会吻你，在嘴唇上。”他抚摸着Mark裸露的脊背，指甲滑过他的皮肤，直到能看到鸡皮疙瘩才停下来。  
  
Mark的声音几乎微不可闻。  
  
“我听不清，”Eduardo说。  
  
“请允许我问一个问题。”   
  
Eduardo揉了揉他的背。Mark喜欢这个环节，这是结束后的温柔。“问吧。”   
  
“你没有，对吗？”Mark撑着手臂，对着地毯低语，“和Cameron？”   
  
“如果你以书面形式提交，并解释你为什么如此感兴趣，我会回答的，”Eduardo用手拍了一下他的屁股，“别以为我不知道你是在回避我刚才的话。你可以洗掉，”他坚定地重复道，“或者把它留着。你知道这两种情况分别会发生什么。”  
  
Mark努力平衡着背上的玻璃杯。这比平时要难——他今天不可能撑半个小时。他的注意力已经涣散，四肢和橡皮筋一样发软。  
  
“你知道你该做什么吗？”   
  
Mark冲着地毯呜咽出声——他的腿不停地发抖，但他吞咽了一下，还是找到了自己的声音，“是的。”  
  
“很好。”Eduardo不知道他的反应有多少是假装的，又有多少是真实的。但他还是向前俯下身，凑在了Mark的耳边。“我是CFO，那个该死的房间里的所有人都知道。我会陪你再多玩一会儿这个游戏，但是这周末，你要告诉Sy一切都结束了。我要我的钱和股份。你会同意的，对吗？”

这是认真的。Mark忍不住发抖，玻璃杯打翻在地，冰块四溅。  
  
他蜷缩在他的怀里等待着。


End file.
